


Mushroom Madness

by CryBabyClub



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020), 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn with a slight plot, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryBabyClub/pseuds/CryBabyClub
Summary: Yuto discovers Carter in a rather embarrassing predicament and decides to give him a helping hand (and maybe a couple of holes).
Relationships: Male Farmer | Yuto (Mineral Town)/Carter the Pastor (Harvest Moon)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. All Because Of A Mushroom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! So this is my first ever smut fic so it might come off as cheesy or cringey but I mean no one else is writing smut about Carter so I might as well.
> 
> And yes before you ask I actually do like his redesign.
> 
> Also the smut doesn't start until the second chapter which I hope to have out soon.

It was a near weekly thing that Yuto would come pick mushrooms behind the church. After he had found out about Carter's little secret and the two of them decided to keep the secret between them he pretty much free range of the little forest area behind the church.

Yuto tried to not come too often,as he didn't want to bother Carter with the constant in and out. He also made sure to leave enough for the kindly priest as well. It was only right after all, nothing good would come from being selfish. 

Plus Carter was kind enough to allow Yuto access after being found out, he really didn't have to do that. He could have easily told him to leave and kept that door tightly locked.

Yuto hummed a happy little tune as he picked mushrooms here and there and placed them into his basket. When he first started coming here he would put the mushrooms into his backpack but they would inevitably end up getting crushed by the various other items. So he decided to start carrying a basket to safely carry the delicious mushrooms back home with him.

Yuto hummed along avoiding the mushrooms he was told to avoid. The obvious ones were a deep purple and pretty easy to spot and easy to avoid. The less obvious ones were seemingly normal and mundane looking but would make someone experience the most humiliating and embarrassing ordeal in their entire lives.

At least Yuto thought so.

Even the smallest of bites would cause it to happen. Yuto blushed and shook his head, he didn't want to think about that time he had ate one by accident. It was one of the most embarrassing things to ever happen to him and during his first year here at that.

Before he really knew anyone.

He still couldn't look the doctor in the eye even though half a year had passed since that incident. But because of that incident he's been extra super careful at what mushrooms he picks, carefully examining each one before placing it in his basket.

Yuto wondered if Carter knew about those strange mushrooms too? 

He stopped humming for a moment to grin to himself. Of course he knew! Father Carter had been picking mushrooms back here for years! Yuto thought to himself and gave himself a slight nod before going back to humming.

His thought had drifted to other things eventually he moved here and there picking mushrooms in the cool autumn evening, humming a happy little song as he worked, something he usually did while working on the farm.

He usually showed up in the evening to pick mushrooms once his farm work had been finished. Carter didn't mind as long as it was before 10pm and if he was quiet when leaving. 

Yuto would of course visit him during the day bringing the older man whatever fresh produce he was growing, usually some fresh eggs and some milk. He'd also stick around to chit chat or listen to one of Carter's stories. He liked listening to Carter speak even if he had heard the same stories over and over.

Yuto admitted that he had a crush on the good father for a while now. There was just  _ something _ about the man that struck him and he couldn't really place his finger on exactly what.

He just liked being around him and hearing him speak. It always made Yuto happy when he gave Carter something and the man would seem visibly pleased.

He'd never admitted it out loud and definitely wouldn't if someone asked. It just wasn't something that could realistically happen, being together in a romantic kind of way or anyway at that.

Yuto figured he would eventually settle down with someone else in town. He just wasn't quite ready to give up this one sided love just yet though. There was a piece of him that was still holding out for something, anything.

Speaking of Carter, Yuto did note that he was acting a little...strange today. Nothing too worrying but definitely not normal. He wasn't sure if the other townsfolk had picked up on it or not but no one said anything or had acted any differently when around him or speaking to him.

Yuto had just chalked it up to Carter being tired, the man does to sleep awfully late not that he had any room to talk.

He also seemed to have been keeping his distance with Yuto. When he handed Carter the basket of goodies this morning it was like he was trying his best not to touch the young farmer.

It kind of hurt.

He also didn't see the priest when he came in to start his mushroom picking either. Which was a little strange but he just figured he was somewhere in the back. He never was one to snoop where he didn't belong but there were three doors lining that small hallway, excluding the two doors on either side leading to the back forest or the church.

Yuto decided that once he was done he would go and check on Carter to make sure everything really was alright, what if he was sick? He'd have felt awful if he just left without doing anything.

He finished up and wiped his dirt covered hands on his overalls before reentering the cramped hallway, basket in hand.

Yuto looked down the hallway. Now what door to start with? He silently thought to himself. There were two doors on his left and one on his right and he figured the door closest to his left would be a good place to start.

The door was already open so he poked his head in to find a small and sparsely furnished kitchen, nothing really out of the ordinary there.

He moved back into the hallway and made his way to the second door. This one had the door open only a crack so not wanting to be impolite he peeked through the crack. Not really seeing anything he whispered a quiet "excuse me" before nudging the door open with his foot.

Again nothing out of the ordinary, just a cluttered looking office space that also looked like it was being used as storage. Yuto did a quick room check to make sure no one was in there and then made his way to the last door on his right.

That door also only opened a crack but when Yuto peeked through the crack he could immediately tell it was a small but comfortable looking bedroom. He could even see someone sitting on the edge of the bed, who he assumed to be Carter. He wasn't wearing his blue and white robes or his hat though. 

Yuto couldn't really tell but he seemed to look...troubled? Tired? Upset? Usually he'd have no trouble just bursting in to see what was up but right now he felt like he shouldn't even be there.

He gulped and gave the door a few hesitant knocks before opening it slight and poking his head in, too scared to walk into the room completely just yet.

"Hey, I came by to pick some mushrooms and I didn't see you and I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Yuto said quickly, a little too quickly. He was trying his best not to seem nervous. 

He felt like he was failing.

He'd never been in Carter's room before it felt very..intimate.

But all that greeted him was a rather red faced looking Carter. He was slumped over and didn't even bother looking up from the floor to see who had just entered the room. Didn't even move to acknowledge that someone had spoken to him.

Yuto cocked his head in confusion, this definitely wasn't normal. He slowly entered the room and moved close enough to notice that the other man's breathing was rather labored.

He crouched down to try and get a better look at his face when he noticed that Carter's eyes looked glazed and had a far away look to them.

Maybe he really was sick? Like he caught a cold or something? It was mid-autumn and there was a cold going around.

He placed a hand against the other man's forehead, he was definitely burning up and it wasn't until Yuto physically touched him did Carter finally take notice of his presence.

Carter looked up at him, a pained expression etched across his face but he wouldn't meet Yuto's eyes.

"You sick or something?" Yotu asked in a joking but slightly nervous tone.

That  _ was _ what Yuto honestly thought. Until he happened to glance down and saw the erection straining against the fabric of Carter's pants.

He could feel his face heating up.

He quickly removed his hand from Carter's forehead and tried his best to look anywhere but the other man's crotch.

After a few awkward seconds his brain put two and two together. Carter must have accidentally ate one of those strange mushrooms and he was definitely experiencing the same symptoms that he had.

The rational side of Yuto's brain was telling him to fall back and get Carter down to the clinic immediately.

"Ah, but the clinic was closed~" said a voice in his head.

Well, what if...he helped him instead? There had to have been another way of getting rid of this affliction without the doctor's nasty tasting medicine and embarrassment to fill multiple lifetimes.

Yuto needed to think up a game plan and quickly.

  
  
  



	2. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto decided if those mushrooms made you horny and simply jerking off wouldn't fix it maybe it would work if someone else was doing the jerking? It was definitely worth a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go.

Yuto decided if those mushrooms made you horny and simply jerking off wouldn't fix it maybe it would work if someone else was doing the jerking? It was definitely worth a try.

He moved closer to Carter and kneeled down in front of him. Carter gave him a hesitant look having an idea of where this might be going.

Yuto placed a gentle hand on one of Carter's legs and felt the other man stiffen immediately.

It seemed Carter wasn't used to being touched. 

Yuto didn't quite look up at Carter as he was starting to feel a little embarrassed. Was he really about to do this? He's never done something like this before.

"I know what's going on." He stated softly.

"You do?" Crooked Carter.

Yuto nodded "Yeah. I, uh, heard about it before. It happened to a friend..from another town."

He lied.

This wouldn't work if he told Carter that it had happened to him and all it took was going to the clinic and drinking some nasty medicine.

"How were...they able to...rid themselves of it?" Carter was panting now.

Yuto shifted uncomfortably on his knees.

"They, um, had someone help them." 

"Help...them? In what...way?" 

Carter was looking down at him suspiciously, frowning.

"I could show you? Only if you'd be okay with that?" Yuto asked as he slowly moved his hand towards Carter's inner thigh.

Carter groaned as if at war with himself and eventually nodded, signaling to Yuto that it was okay.

"Just let me know if you want to stop and I'll stop"

Carter turned his head away, refusing to watch what was about to happen.That made Yuto pause for a moment, maybe this wasn't such a good idea? 

"Are you really sure this is okay?" Yuto asked again just to make sure.

Carter replied with a sharp nod not even glancing back at him.

Yuto scooted forward a bit so he was now in between the other man's legs.

Yuto stared at the bulge in front of him straining uncomfortably against the fabric. He'd never touched another man's dick before, only his own. He wondered if it felt the same.

Then again, he's never really done anything with another person before. Maybe a kiss here and there but nothing more. 

This was going to be awkward for both of them but he didn't want to let this chance slip away. This could be the one and only time he would be able to be in this kind of position with Carter.

The mere thought that he was moments away from having Carter's dick in his hand had him more than a little excited and he could feel his own dick twitch in response.

Yuto gulped and steeled his nerves as he undid the other man's pants and gently pulled out the prize waiting inside.

It felt hot and hard in the younger man's hand. He could feel Carter twitch and tense up the moment his calloused and work weathered hand wrapped around his cock. In that moment Yuto wanted nothing more than to lick it and see what it tasted like.

But that wasn't what he had planned at the moment. That could always happen next time, if there ever was a next time.

Yuto looked back up at Carter from his place between the other man's legs to find said man looking at him hungrily as if he could devour him.

Carter didn't say a word but just his stare alone caused Yuto's face to heat up.

He really was here, on his knees with the priest's cock in his hand. The realization of what he was about to do made his dick hard and uncomfortable in his overalls.

Carter watched the farmer look at his dick like one would a Turkey leg after a hard day's work.

He felt conflicted and aroused. On one hand this should not be happening and was a horrible decision on the other hand he just wanted this to end. He had never felt so horny in his life. He felt that if he didn't get some kind of release he would legitimately keel over and die.

And when they asked what he had died from they would answer that he died because he was horny. What a shameful and embarrassing way to go that would be.

He hadn't touched himself a single time since this whole ordeal had started and while he was rather proud of that he wondered if that hadn't made this affliction worse. That if maybe he had let himself find release that it would have been gone and over with. Him and his stubborn ideals.

Any and all thoughts vanished when the young man currently between his legs started to slowly pump his cock with those rough hands of his.

Carter clutched the edge of the mattress and closed his eyes. It felt good, really good, better than it had any right, good.

His brain tried to put together cohesive arguments over why he needed to stop this but they all fell apart when Yuto's strokes became a little quicker.

As embarrassing as it was Carter could feel his own release building and fast. He didn't think he could last much longer.

"And then he'd have to deal with the fall out" A voice in the back of his head had said.

But at that moment he didn't care, he just wanted to cum.

Yuto resisted the need to stroke himself through the jeans of his overalls and was completely focused on Carter's pleasure. He could take care of himself later. Just remembering this moment would last him month's.

Yuto decided that he really wanted to taste Carter's cock. He leaned down and licked the tip of the head causing the other man to groan in response. He noted it was salty but that he didn't dislike the taste and wanted more.

Yuto also noted that he liked the noise that the older man had just made and wanted to hear it again.

He licked and stroked, pulling even more groans and moans from Carter who seemed to be trying his best to stifle them, it wasn't working.

Carter was near the edge and only needed the slightest push to get him over it. Yuto's mouth sucking on the head of his cock was that push.

Yuto had just started sucking when he felt Carter's cock start to twitch and faintly pulse. He pulled his head back just in time to get a face full of cum.

He licked some off his cheek and decided he liked the taste of that too.

Yuto hadn't planned to get cum all over his face but he couldn't say he minded it too much. After all, it was Carter's cum.

Carter laid on his back with a flop his head finally feeling clear for the first time that day. He would have to deal with the man still in between his knees.

He didn't know where to start. Should he apologize? Should he simply send him away and never speak of this again? Surely their friendship had been damaged beyond repair.

Carter lifted his head to see how Yuto had reacted and what he found was the man licking cum from his fingers.

Carter had not expected that and would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on. 

But before he could do anything he felt the tell tale tingle in his cock that told him it wasn't over.


End file.
